The Arrival of the Dreaming Shepherdess
The Arrival of the Dreaming Shepherdess is the 108th episode of Aikatsu! Global Dream. It first aired on March 3rd 2015. Plot While training for their next concert together, Hope and Danielle are transported into the world of nursery rhymes, where in order to return to the Dream World, Hope must find the cottage of Melissa Genkins, the local top designer. Summary As we center in on a cottage, we see a woman stitching an embroidered charm onto a skirt. We reveal her to be a top designer for a brand. Meanwhile, Hope looks over the premium rares she has collected, including the Nursery Melody coords that Hope and her friends collected nearly a year ago. She opens her drawer where she keeps her "treasure", a set of Nursery Melody cards, and wonders if she will ever meet the top designer of the brand, whoever he or she is. The following day, Hope's chemistry class recieves a substitute teacher, signaling her to finish her work as quickly as possible and go to the Dream World. In the Dream World, Hope meets up with Danielle, who informs her of a live concert they have coming up together. The girls train and practice for the concert, and discuss their coords for the concert, deciding which brand to pick and wear on stage, Hope suggests that they wear Nursery Melody and Lucky Carnival coords, prompting her to take out the Farm Rhymes book she recieved over a year ago, showing which coords they could wear, when she finds the author's bio in the book. Before they can say anything, Hope and Danielle are transported to a land that's similar to the Dream World but in a way, in a storybook type of way. A letter appears from the sky, informing them in order for them to go back to where they came, they have to find the local top designer's cottage, which is near a local sweets store. Over an hour before they have to be on stage, they finally find the cottage. Hope opens the door and finds a young woman sitting in a rocking chair. The woman reveals herself as Melissa Genkins, the 9th generation Mother Goose, and the top designer of Nursery Melody. Hope is surprised to find that the top designer is the ninth generation Mother Goose as well as the person who sent her, Lexi and Shannon on the journey one year ago. Melissa explains her admiration of Hope being the "shepherdess of the stage", and captivating her "sheep" (audience) with every step she takes as an idol. Thus, allowing for the young idol to obtain the premium rare, the "Dream Shepherdess Coord" as a thank you for finding the Little Bo Peep Coord. After Hope and Danielle are returned to the practice room, Jodie finds them and reminds them of the live concert. The two ultimately decide to wear Nursery Melody coords, as a way to debut her new premium rare. Hope lets Danielle borrow the Little Bo Peep coord in order for her to wear the newly obtained premium rare, to give it a spin. The two step onto the Green Meadows Stage to perform "Runaway", and they both perform a new special appeal, "Twin Shepherdess Memory". After the performance was finished, Hope looks at her first premium, and the first obtained premium. Hope looks up and hopes that she can recieve another premium rare soon, and in order to do that, she must work harder. In the world of reality, Jean rewatches Danielle and Hope's performance, with even higher hopes in time for the junior thesis... Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream episodes